


Pain

by SacredPanda



Series: The Hunt [4]
Category: Exalted, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Memories, Oral Sex, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredPanda/pseuds/SacredPanda
Summary: "Human souls are unique and beautiful things, after so many years I had forgotten the pain they can endure."Roxil kept saying he wanted to learn more the Nulls, after his encounter with Jaing a method was revealed to him - Intimate Training Recollection - he heard the words in Luna's voice like a whisper in his soul. All he needs is for Luna to allow him to hunt a second clone shape.





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Lunars learn new shapes through the Ritual Hunt. After a prayer to Luna they hunt and kill a target creature, upon consuming the creature's Heart's Blood they shape is added to what they refer to as the Heart's Blood Library and they know it permanently. During his exile in the Wyld Roxil learned a knack called Prey's Skin Disguise which allows Lunars to target Humans with the ritual hunt, he later learned the two advanced versions Compassionate Mirror Nature (allows the Lunar to hunt a human to unconsciousness rather than killing them) and Courtesan's Possession (allows the Lunar to conclude the hunt with a sexual encounter rather than harming the target). More recently he learned a counterpart knack Intimate Training Recollection which grants the Lunar the ability to gain a bit of the target's mind and soul along with the shape.

“Hey Roxil, buir brought enough roast nerf for the whole barracks, you hungry?” Prudii held the door half open, waiting for an answer. Roxil begged him to leave but his voice never made it passed his lips. He had suspected none of this world’s moons would possess the power over him of his; he hadn’t expected it crush him the way it did. The effect was there, the hint of the feral beast he had become just barely showing in his eyes, but it wasn’t what he needed. There is a catharsis in that moment when a person loses all self-control and surrenders themselves completely to instinct. He knew he should join the others, Kal was finally told he had a son he had never met. Jatne said he’d share Roxil’s room, but he still hadn’t step foot in the barracks. They all wondered where he had been, but he felt out of place. These men were his brothers, but they also _weren’t_ , it must have been painful. Roxil had his own pain to deal with however and much like Jatne, he had no idea how.  
“Human souls are unique and beautiful things,” He felt hungry and tired and like a storm was brewing inside him but he didn’t have the means to release it. Just walk away Prudii, please walk away. Roxil could hear anger and disappointment in his own voice, he only hoped Prudii didn’t. “Would you let me see yours?” It was worded as a question, but it didn’t sound like one. “Just a taste.”  
“I don’t even know what that means. What’s wrong Roxil? You usually seem so … happy.”  
“Have you ever felt a hunger so deep it aches? A longing that can never be subdued…” Roxil trailed off, to his dismay Prudii entered the room at sat next to him on the couch.  
“In my own way I suppose. I know there are things I’m missing, knowing what those things are is a different thing entirely. Ner vod, what’s going on?” My brother, Prudii would never know the power of those words Roxil had never used, he never had a brother. He looked into Prudii’s eyes, the color reminded him of the candies his second wife’s brother made for their wedding; for the briefest moment Roxil could recall the taste perfectly. With the flavor came a sense of home, of that first time in his life he had been able to consider anything beyond what he needed to survive. He had been a grown man before he even learned what it meant to relax.  
The eyes he was looking into had changed, he thought for a moment they had seen into his heart and understood the loss he carried with him. No, they were understanding something very different. Maybe it was the memory of his home with his wives and husbands. Maybe it was the cognizance of feasts with wonderful assortments of fruits and meats and wines. More likely it was the animal inside him yearning for release. “I’m not a human,” He said, looking down to see Prudii’s hand on his as he rubbed himself through his pants. “It isn’t safe.” I’m strong enough to control you but Tawasu was right, I’ll never be strong enough to control myself.  
Roxil split his essence becoming two bodies, the second pulled Prudii away from him. If he couldn’t control himself, perhaps another Roxil could. It was flawed logic but very few of Roxil’s plans had ever turned out to be good ideas. He looked into his own vicious smirk, and knew at that moment it was mirrored on himself as well.  
“I’m a slave soldier in someone else’s war. What is safe?” The Null responded, failing to pull his arms out of the other Roxil’s grip. If he had tried even a little harder it would have snapped Roxil back to reality, his concern would have overwhelmed him enough make him see reason. As it was Prudii’s attempt at escape was half-hearted at best and the defiance in his face translated into a mute challenge. Roxil knelt before him as if in worship of the strength he saw, he ran his hands up Prudii’s legs and along the slight curve of his hips. “Lucky you I know exactly what happens now. I accidentally made a trooper an offer he couldn’t refuse once, I was not disappointed.” The curiosity was enough the settle Roxil’s inner beast, at least for a moment. His copy collapsed in a pool of liquid silver that absorbed back into his body.  
“You accidentally made an offer?” He melted in Prudii’s laugh.  
“I used to think I was the nice one. Mereel and Kom’rk always teased me for it. We didn’t encounter troopers or even commandos often, but it happened occasionally. I was always so polite, Jaing said it made me look weak. Mereel filled my head with all the harsh things I should say to remind them how different we were.” He laughed again. “Lucky me, a deluxe model slumming it with the white jobs?” He said in a mocking tone. On Kamino he usually took his meals in Kal’s room with his brothers, he had been curious about the experience of mealtime with the masses. “I decided to try one of Mereel’s lines. Try saying that again when you’re choking on my deluxe model cock. He did; well not those words specifically but plenty of others far more vulgar.” Prudii expected laughter or some comment at least but Roxil had a zoned-out expression on his face. He came to when Prudii crouched and waved a hand in front of his eyes. “You still in there?”  
“Sorry. You can’t fill my head with such delicious images and expect me not to imagine more.” He shifted without warning assuming Jaing’s body, the only clone shape he knew. “And I can imagine so many.” Roxil’s hands ran all over Prudii’s body studying every detail that made him different from the one he was wearing, every scar, every slight curve, every toned muscle.  
“So we’ve been wasting good skraan shutting you up when …” Prudii gasped and went silent when Roxil hooked his fingers in the Null’s waistband and shifted again. Now he was a slender woman with golden hair, she looked up at him with honey eyes through long thick lashes before shifting another time. He was a man again, but one with pale skin and short cropped chestnut hair. Prudii knew Roxil was some type of shifter, but he had never actually seen it. Even now he wasn’t sure he had. The changes happened so quickly and so fluidly, it was more like Roxil had vanished entirely and another entity took his place. The Lunar muttered something to himself, only a few words were even audible. Devour, possession, recollection, it didn’t make any sense.  
All Prudii’s new questions disappeared when his belt was pulled away and Roxil tugged at the waist of his fatigues exposing him to the cool air. Roxil licked him teasingly and purred when he felt the hand on his head. “Prudii, I am going to devour you,” He looked up just for a moment and smirked. “But I won’t choke.” Roxil assumed his own shape once again and moved quick taking Prudii entirely into his mouth at once continuing to make that delightful purring sound sending shivers up the Null’s spine. By the time he was fully hard Roxil had to take a firm grip on Prudii’s hips to keep him still. Every time he purred or flicked his tongue just right Prudii bucked wildly forcing himself to the back of Roxil’s throat. The Lunar just tilted his head back and relaxed his throat, he allowed Prudii to take back some of the control. He ran his fingers through Roxil’s hair to pull his head back making room, he started thrusting with nearly all his strength but it didn’t even phase Roxil. Prudii closed his eyes and moaned quietly with both hands now firmly on Roxil’s head, careful of the feline ears that had disturbed him not long ago. It was the slick finger that brought him back to reality. The feel of a warm mouth was familiar, and he had bent plenty of men over himself, but he had never been on the receiving end.  
“Gev.” Stop, even consumed by Luna’s kiss, even clouded by lust Roxil had trained himself to respond to that command centuries ago. It was too easy to hurt humans, and it was impossible for them to overpower him. It was a necessary precaution if he wanted to have a relationship with mortals. He pulled back instantly, eyes wide with fear. If he’d made Prudii at all uncomfortable he’d never forgive himself. “Prepare yourself.” Roxil was only confused for a second, then he smiled.  
“You don’t ask very nice, do you? Want a show, then?” Roxil leaned back on an elbow, stroking himself vigorously. He bit into his lip with an elongated canine causing a thin trickle of blood. His hips were slightly raised off the ground, twitching almost imperceptibly. He slowed himself, and raised his hips a little more so Prudii could see his fingers work. The Null smirked, troopers rarely looked him in eye while making themselves so vulnerable. Roxil purred more, he loved the way Prudii touched himself while watching.  
Prudii stepped forward but paused when Roxil turned around for him, he had to admit the tail was weird. The eyes and teeth were negligible, and he had gotten used to the ears, but the tail really was weird. It swished freely through the air for a few seconds eventually falling still and wrapping itself around Roxil’s waist. The fingers continued working skillfully, Roxil moaned and grunted.  
“You gonna fuck me anytime tonight?” He growled.  
“And you say I’m the one that doesn’t ask nicely.” Prudii took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He was too far gone, to close to the edge to step back now. He needed release and, tail or not, Roxil wanted it, Roxil wanted him. Prudii batted Roxil’s hand away and lined himself up. “You ever try saying please?” He was surprised when Roxil looked back over his shoulder grinning before putting on a poor impression of a pouting face.  
“Please Prud’ika, please make me scream. Please Prudii I need you! Please will you fuck me _now_?” He begged happily and moaned when Prudii entered him in one swift thrust. “Just promise me,” He suddenly looked more serious. “Promise you won’t go easy on me.”  
“If that’s how you like it,” He started with a few slow but hard thrusts savoring the sounds Roxil made, his grip on Roxil’s hips tight enough that it would have bruised a human. Before long he picked up speed and put all his strength into it. “ _Osik_ , you’re so tight.” Prudii hissed. “But you take it so well,” He continued between grunts. Roxil abandoned control and moaned loudly enough that the whole barracks could probably hear, Prudii didn’t care, he couldn’t right now. He was overwhelmed by sensation, leaning forward to bite Roxil’s shoulder quieting the sounds trying to escape his own throat. He thought he was good at this, he thought he used to the sensations, but Roxil was clenching and rocking his hips and moving in ways that felt so _amazing_. It was nothing like the troopers he had spent a few secret hours with just to help relax, Roxil knew exactly what to do, exactly how to move, and exactly how to sound. He willed himself to slow down, to drag out the pleasure, but he couldn’t. It was too soon but he could feel the tension growing in his gut, heat spreading throughout his body. He closed his eyes, willing himself to last a little longer but Roxil’s panting made it so hard to hang on. A hand reached back to hold Prudii’s.  
“Almost there, please, just a little harder, please!” Prudii was already panting with the effort but he did his best to oblige leaning back to brace himself against the couch with his arms. Roxil slammed himself back in time with every thrust and it threw sparks up in Prudii’s eyes. That was all he could take, his pace staggered as the climax hit and he slumped back against the couch. Roxil continued riding him a little longer, stroking himself at a brutal pace to finish while Prudii was still hard enough. He rolled over and stayed sprawled out on the floor, eyes closed and chest heaving, for several minutes.  
“It’s been…” He stopped as if thinking. “Almost four hundred eighty years since I’ve last done that with anyone but...” He stopped mid-thought.  
“Four hundred…” Prudii hadn’t been there when Roxil told Kal about himself, all he really knew about Roxil was that he believed he was a god and was some kind of shifter from another universe he called Creation. He said he was blessed with divinity by Luna, whatever that meant. All Prudii really cared about was that Roxil was a good man, and that Roxil had saved one of their brothers. When he looked back Roxil was staring up at the ceiling blankly with a hand over his mouth and tears streaming from his eyes. “Ro’ika?” It suddenly felt silly calling him by that name.  
“I didn’t know, I couldn’t, no one told me.”  
“You didn’t know what?”  
“I’m so sorry it only hit me now, I looked at your soul, I saw so much more than I thought. So much pain and resentment. Earlier, I said I wanted to see your soul. Human souls are unique and beautiful things, after so many years I had forgotten the pain they could endure. I’m so sorry I looked, Prud’ika, but I think I’ve fallen in love with you. Your heart is so strong,” Prudii had no response to that. He silently went to the ‘freshers, the closest thing to privacy a clone could get in the barracks. The ARCs shifted rooms, none of the Alpha’s wanted to share a room with Roxil and there wasn’t space in the Nulls room they all shared. Roxil was the only one that had a room to himself, no matter how often he persuaded others to share it for a while. Prudii knew Roxil would sleep with pretty much any consenting human at the drop of a hat. Somehow, he still believed it when the Lunar said he loved him.  
Roxil didn’t argue when Prudii left, many humans had been overwhelmed when he gave them his love. It often took time to accept an emotional bond with beings like him, some never accepted it at all. This was a simple fact Roxil had learned to live with. He knew his ability to grasp the soul of a hunted target was deeply personal, he simply hadn’t expected the flood of memories and experiences to be so staggering. It was only bits and pieces, but what he saw had devastated him. In some ways it reflected his own brutal childhood he had nearly been able to forget, in other ways it was so much worse. Once he was alone in his room Roxil completely broke, he struggled to breathe between sobs caused by his own surfacing memories and those of one of the men he had come to love.


End file.
